Raura: Record Stores One-Shot
by RoseJullietR5
Summary: I was beyond excited the day Ross and Laura went out. Now don't tell me it wasn't a date, because it most definitely was, and please don't tell me 'There not going out', because I know that too. But last time I checked a date doesn't automatically mean your in a relationship w/ that person, dates can be w/ anyone you enjoy being with. So to finalize Raura went on a date. :)


"Dude! Who makes out in DisneyLand?" Thats what her co-star, BFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF (in the words of both their siblings and their other 2 co-stars) and love of her life greeted her when they were finally alone on that busy morning.

"Shut Up, Andrew wanted to and I couldn't say no, it was his Birthday weekend" she replied while hiding her face in her hands.

"So what your saying he took you out in a Birthday/Date weekend to Skii, than to DisneyLand... Wow he's so low in the game."

She chuckles as he places his head on her lap and her fingers automatically find a way to his hair. His ridiculously messed up hair. Not that she didn't like it... because she most definitley loved it ... making that one of the reason he wouldn't cut it, or even trim it.

"Why, I thought it was cute" She replies

"Hell yeah it was cute, but where's the adventure, romance, and to finalize something you both love"

" I love DisneyLand, and I sorta got used to the snow activities" she defends her boy-friend

"Laura... you sorta got used to the snow activities is not mutal love for something, and besides you go to DisneyLand at least twice a month, it's not so special anymore, especially if it's a birthday weekend. He's trying to hard, he has to go with the flow"

"Well Mr. Expert, Why don't you take me out on a date to confirm your theories"

Her bestfriend slyly smirks and gets up "Let's go" he says while gently pulling her off the couch.

"What? Now?" she questions

"Nahh I was thinking next year" he replies sarcastically " C'mon I already know where were going!" he says while looking for his phone, he finds it next to her flip-phone on her desk, after grabbing both phones he pushes her out the door.

"Ross! Wait I gotta change!'

Why?" he looks down at her outfit and rolls his eyes "You don't match but you look pretty, who cares on what others think"

"You know what you're right! But I need my baby and iPad" By baby he knows she was referring to her large pink purse, that had everything she will need in a day, including one of the many Corny Joke books he bought her before he went on tour.

"Laura, you're not gonna need your purse, and you can use my phone if you need the internet" He says

"Wow this is actually my first time I'm ever going out without them" they chuckle "Alright let's go!" she says as her 5 year old energy burst through her body

As they walked, he placed his arm over and around her shoulder. They both sighed contently. Being the best of friends ever since they were 15 has made them grow close, reallly close. And naturally over the years their feelings grew along with them, but sadly she's with someone else and being the sweetheart she is she can't break his heart no matter how rude he is to her fans, or the fact that he degrades females. Now he on the other hand is just patiently waiting for her, because they both know, once her so-called boyfriend would understand that he'll never hold her heart captive and finally dismisses hisself, Their love would be timeless and limitless.

After a short argument on who's car they should take, she finally gives in after he reminds her that her permit is in her purse and she pouts and enters her usual place in his car.

The car ride consisted of two beautiful voices harmonizing with th blasting music.

"You know for a genius, you are pretty dumb" he says suddenly while lowering the music, and glancing at her.

"Eyes on the Road!" she practically yells while slapping his arm gently "And please enlighten my dumbness"

"You had to go and accept when he asked you out! Why the hell couldn't you wait a couple of more months, we've been waiting for 4 Goddamn years and now we have to wait more" he sighs , she knows that he's not angry but very frustrated, because she felt the same exact way.

"I was mad Ross, and depressed, he was there when you were'nt and as much as I love you I care about him too. I can't break him, sure he's a jerk to everyone else but he's very sweet to me"

He holds her hand and kisses it "I know, I know but I'll be waiting for you no matter how long it's gonna take him to understand"

"I love you Ross, and he know's it, he's been telling me that he won't give up... that's why he's always competing against you"

"Competing against me?" the oblivious blonde questions taking his eyes off the road for a split second before she slapped his arm once again.

"What did I say... Eyes on the road, I'm not a big fan of death" they chuckle as she replies to his previous question

"He's always comparing you to him, trying to be better than you, the list goes on The hair, the surfing, he always has to be better. and let me tell you he's going nowhere"

He chuckles "Son of a bitch, he's such a fuck"

"Language!" she scowls "But I agree he's sweet and all but after a while it just gets fuckin' annoying"

He glares at her, she scowls at him for cursing one second and the next she's the one needing a filter. By now they reach there destined location. they park the car and exit the vehicle.

"Language" he mimicks as he once again throws his arm over her shoulder. She giggles and ignores his remark by questioning him

"Anyway.. Where are you taking me"

"well you my friend are going to love me forever once you find out where"

"Who told you I will, either way my love for you is timeless" she giggles at her choice of words, as he rolls his eyes. A couple of steps later they're infront of Chick-Fil-A looking through the glass doors.

"TA-DA" He says changing his voice a tad to sound like Austin Moon

"I love Chick-Fil-A, but I don't think I'm gonna love you forever for bringing me here" she says while opening the door and gesturing him to go in first "Ladies first" she whispers while laughing her head off

He glares at her unamused as he makes his way to the line choosing to ignore her comment he speaks up after she joins him took her a couple of seconds because being the sweetheart she is she also held the door open for a couple of other individuals exiting and entering the fast food restaurant.

"Babe you love me no matter what and you would surely love me more after I full up my stomach and take you to the surprise" She shrugs as they move up with line

Forty-Five minutes they exit with full-stomachs, a paperbag full of fries for her and a drink for him with no Label.

" I just love their fries so-so-so-so-so much" She sing songs as she skips beside him

"Yeah, kinda figured that out after you ordered 2 packs, ate them all, and ordered one more before we left" He laughs

"Shut Up" she grumbles but giggles at the same time "Anyway I'm going to the Troubadour tommorow to watch the Parachutes perform, you should go sometime, it's by far one of my favorite music club"

"That place is dope, Have fun" He exclaims

"Thanks, I'm going with Vanessa, were both finally free, we haven't been going out that much ever since she bought her own place, always some type of shit we have to do"

"Totally cannot compare, Those animals and I do everything together" he chuckles

"Same here, I practcally live at her house though we haven't partied and gotten drunk together in such a long time." she giggles at his animal remark

"Dude, why didn't you move out with her like we did" he questions curiously

"I'm still not ready to move out, but once I will I'm heading her way, besides she has a sick tree she needs to take care of"

He stops walking and stares at her "What? How the hell do you take care of a SICK-TREE?"

She laughs at his reaction and pulls him to start walking once again, "She fell in love with her house the moment she saw it, but it came with a sick tree, so now she's looking for someonw who will take it out of her backyard and leave some of the bark to make it into a table of some sort"

"And she calls you the crazy one, anyway tell her i'll stop by soon before she takes it off, I wanna see her house &amp; sick tree, I miss her and Velvet" he states

"Will do sir, But my baby lives with Mom, Dad, and I, so you gotta stop by there. Anyway what's the gang doing today"

"Tea-Party" he replies

"Oh yea, we bought that dress together, at this awesome Thrift Shop, Dude your sister is like amazing having these Tea-Parties, It's so cute!" she says "How 'bout the guy's?" She questions

"Apparently They're having a Guy's Tea-Party on the patio" the second the words leave his mouth her laughter could not not be stopped "Ok that is literally the cutest and funniest thing I've ever heard"

He joins her as he starts laughing. That's the thing with them she laughs at something he says, and he laughs at her laughter.

After it turned into chuckling he closes his eyes as if he was meorizing her laughter he opens them when he feels her holding his hand. He smiles down at her, she smiles back widely and they let go.

About 17 steps later there infront of a Record store, knowing them and their mutal love for everything inside those closed doors, she speaks up

"As much as I want to stay inside with you forever, because this is absolutely the BEST date ever, you have to promise me that we'll eventually get out because for one we have to work and two Raini will absolutely kill us"

He chuckled at their friend who was in maniac mode this week for she had started her directorial debut that Monday.

"Deal, But we gotta come back soon" he says while opening the door and she walks in "Most Definitley" she simply replies

She sighs contently she only loved two type of stores, ones that consisted books, and ones that consisted music, they were her sanxuary, her 2 first loves. He also sighs contently as he takes her hand and they start browsing.

Aside from his tallest brother he had never met someone with as much knowledge, love and passion for music as her. There music genres were extremely similar and that's exactly how they first bonded four years ago. Music was their home, a home they've been building for 4 years together.

After almost two hours, they leave. They were already late and they can almost hear their best friend cursing them out to her red-headed boyfriend.

As they walked happily talking about the amazing records, two teenage girls stopped them.

"Oh my Goodness, It's Austin And Ally, Ross And Laura"They exclaim

They nod and smile as she offers them a fry and he holds in his laughter for if he didn't his sister would've heard him from all the way across the city into the valley.

The girls ask them if they were there for Hozier and they say no, fast forward a couple of minutes and the girls ask for a picture and they happily agree and take about four.

Before bidding good-bye the blonde says something "I advise you to not post them on social media or at least turn off your notifications because this will blow up all 4 fandoms" He was referring to the R5Family, Lauratics, the Austin and Ally Fandom and ofcourse their Raura shippers.

"We'll take the chance! BYE! Thank You So Much!" they giggle and leave, by the time they get to his car they get stopped once more for another fan and the rest of the walk/car ride consisted of their concert plans on Thursday night.

They reached set and were greeted by a director who wasn't mad at all but very happy instead. They rehearse for the upcoming episode which will be filmed with a live-audience.

By 6:30 pm she's in her dressing room once again and is getting ready to leave until her phone rings mentioning that she has recieved a text.

"Hey, saw you went out w/ him today, after I told you to not to hang out with him if it isn't work related, Laura you really need to get your head on straight, and I can't deal with any of your shit anymore. So this is it, and btw I've been seeing someone cause I kind of knew this was never gonna last, anyway i'll see you around."

To say she was shocked was an understatement. 'Who the hell breaks up via text nowadays' was her first thought, than it was "son of a bitch was cheating on me, he knew that I didn't want him, but i never cheated", than it finally was "I'm single, Oh my Goodness I'm single! Where's Ross?" she than ran out of her room as fast as Usian Bolt.

"Ross! Ross!" she yelled while knocking on his locked door. He opens it after the third "Ross!" with a confused look

"I'm single Ross!" she says the second he opens and jumps onto him tangling her legs around his torso "He just dumped me, he's been seeing someone else" she says

"No fucking way!" He yells but than realization hit him "That bastard was cheating on you"

"I don't care Ross!" she says. He puts her onto the floor "Now babe if were gonna do this, were gonna do this right so Miss. Laura Marie Marano would you do me the honor and become my girlfriend" she giglles the whole time and leaps onto him once again

"I thought you'd never ask" she says while tears fall from her eyes as they both close their eyes and share the very first Raura kiss, full of passion, love and desire.

The first kiss to many others because they're love is timeless and only grows stronger by the second.


End file.
